


comes for us all

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Ben's hair is starting to turn grey.





	comes for us all

There's silver between Rey's fingers, fine strands flecked against a curtain of inky black. As she combs, she teases one strand out, long and bright and thicker than the rest. Not straight and dark and silky, but wiry and a little crimped. She follows it down to the root and pinches. Plucks.

Ben has been dozing on the couch with his head in her lap. Now, his eyes snap open.

'Did you have a nice nap, grandad?’ Rey asks. He doesn't get the joke, of course, but the sleepy puzzlement on his face is a fair consolation prize. 'You're turning grey,’ she explains, holding up the loose silver hair to the light.

For a moment, Ben only blinks. His half-thawed brain takes longer than usual to process her wit. 'At least I'm not thinning,’ he says at last, in a rare show of optimism that will probably wear right off once he's properly awake. 'Or I wasn't, until you decided to start depilating me in my sleep.’

‘Well, what else was I supposed to do?’ Regretfully, she jiggles her leg to nudge him out of her lap – it’s a rare thing that she can convince Ben to relax and let her hold him like this, but her knees are starting to cramp and his head is awfully heavy. ‘You can’t go grey on me, not while I’m still this young and beautiful. People will say I’m dating a creepy old man.’

‘We can’t have that,’ says Ben, deadpan. ‘Up till now, we’ve enjoyed such wide popular support for our relationship.’ He sits up. Yawns and stretches, and mid-yawn his gaze on her turns from bleary to interested. That didn’t take long. ‘Come here and reassure me that my decrepit old age hasn’t turned you off completely.’

Rey has never much cared what people think of her – which is lucky, because Ben’s not wrong about the public relations disaster that is every single thing he’s done since the day he defected. _Sleeping with the enemy_ , they’ve spent these last months whispering whenever Rey passes them in corridors. _Deluded by love, slattern for the First Order, traitor to the cause_ –

At least ‘grave robber’ will be something new.

‘I'd better take what I can get,’ she says, bubbling with mischief. ‘I suppose before too long, you'll need an hour's notice and a little blue pill.’

'Fuck you,’ says Ben, but with no real aggression. Too busy checking her out to formulate a better comeback.

Rey suffers no such verbal shortages. 'Only if your poor, aching back can handle it.’

He flips her over on the couch. 'Trust me,’ he says, and she lets him pin her arms over her head and push her legs open with a rough, insistent knee. 'I'm not the one who's about to have trouble taking it.’

By the time he's finished with her, Rey – tired and sated and achingly, deliciously sore – is willing to concede the point.


End file.
